gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Carson
Fort Carson is the largest town in Bone County in San Andreas. History Henry Bolt, Colonel of the 66th Cavalry stationed in Fort Carson, in 1842 led them towards Las Barrancas. The entire force fell into a hole on their journey. A tribute, the Barrancas Mass Grave, stands in memory of Colonel Henry Bolt and his forces. Description It is the county seat of Bone County, as indicated by the small red building in the main street, having been significantly undeveloped as of 1992. North of the town is Lil' Probe'Inn, as well as Area 69, The Big Ear, Green Palms and Regular Tom, while to the south is the Martin Bridge and Red County. West of Fort Carson is Tierra Robada, while to the east is Hunter Quarry. There is an Ammu-Nation and Cluckin' Bell just outside of town. Fort Carson also boasts five Motels. A miniature version of the Vinewood sign is perched upon a hill on the eastern side of the town, though the name is changed accordingly. Pedestrians are mostly White and Latino, and predominantly consist of elderly women, workers and rednecks, though comparatively few pedestrians appear on the streets. Fort Carson is also briefly seen in The Introduction, following Ken Rosenberg's release from the Fort Carson Medical Center. Influence Fort Carson is based on , the state capital of . Places of Interest *Hi K69 Radio Station *Fort Carson Medical Center *Fort Carson Safehouse *Fort Carson Sign *Fort Carson Sheriff's Station *Fort Carson Trailer Park Businesses *24/7 *Ammu-Nation *Astro Drive In Cinema *The Bowled Spot *Cluckin' Bell *Deluxe Clean & Laundry *Fort Carson Bank *Fort Carson Bar *Fort Carson Hotel *Fort Carson Motel *Gateway Motel *King Ring *Lovin' A Loan *No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings *Pay 'n' Spray *Powertool Paradise *U Get Inn Motel Weapons * Shotgun - In a house near Astro Drive In Cinema * Molotov Cocktail - At the back of the 24/7 shop Vehicles * Multiple Rancher/Freeway spawn points * Several Sanchez/Wayfarer spawn points * Ambulance * Beagle - Incorrectly placed partially inside a house, unusable (quickly explode after entering) * Bike * Burrito - Common as because there is an industrial area outside of Fort Carson * Cropduster * Freeway * Mountain Bike * Pizza Boy (rarely) * Rancher * Romero * Rumpo * Walton * Sadler * Sanchez * Speeder * Wayfarer Notable Residents * Carl Johnson (if bought the Fort Carson Safehouse) * flaptickler Gallery FortCarson-GTASA-MapWithDeadleyBeagle.png|The location of the Beagle in Fort Carson. Beaglefortcarson.jpg|The "Flight to Hell" Glitched into a wall. Pay close attention to the wings' position. FortCarson.jpg Fort Carson Night.jpg| FortCarson Map.jpg|Fort Carson location. Fort carsonn.jpg|A view of the town to the southeast. Trivia * On the very edge of north-western Fort Carson is a small tunnel. The tunnel is located slightly north of the Fort Carson Safehouse as you go down the steep incline towards the water, and it ends near the highway that leads to the Sherman Dam and Regular Tom. It is one of the many locations in-game to collect a Police Bribe. *There is a real location named Fort Carson in Colorado, however it is a military base as opposed to a town. *Due to a coding error, a Beagle spawns incorrectly between a house and a tall palm tree on the southernmost block of Fort Carson. Due to its location, it usually explodes instantly upon spawning. *The user "flaptickler" of the website MyRoom in GTA IV lives in Fort Carson. * There is a hidden Easter egg in Fort Carson. The Fort Carson Sky Door is a floating enex located on the road next to the Cluckin' Bell, but it is very high in the sky, past the game's height limit. It is accessible through the use of trainers. References * Official Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas website Navigation de:Fort Carson es:Fort Carson pl:Fort Carson Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Bone County Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas